The invention relates to a load cell, in particular for weighing systems, which consists of a deformable member which is provided with strain gauges and which is preferably constructed as a compressively loaded member.
From published German patent application No. 27 25 559 load cells for weighing systems are known which utilize compressively loaded members comprising blind holes. Strain gauges are bonded to the flat bottom surfaces of the blind holes. However, the strength of the bond decreases at elevated temperatures so that deformation of the bottom surfaces is accompanied by a sliding motion of the strain gauges which, therefore, are no longer deformed to the same extent as the bottom surfaces. Because the strain gauges can no longer completely pick up the deformation of the bottom surfaces which is dependent of the applied force, the measurement result is falsified.